Kawinan
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: Kurapika mau di apa-apa in ama Preman karena disangka perempuan...Apa yang akan kurapika LAkukan?


**Author :Cerita yg datang dngn tiba2 dan dngn sndirinya di otak Authornya... Gomen kalau gk lucu**

Killua : Eh..bnyk bacot lu,ayo cepat mulai!  
Author : Iya sabar...  
Killua : Ya udah cepetan...  
Author : Sabar dong...  
**Killua : Ya ampu..cepet beggokk! *Nepok jidat***  
**Author : Iya...iya...Okeh,cekidot...  
Killua : Ni cerita garing...jangan di baca ya!  
Author : *Bunuh Killua***

* * *

Suatu hari,Kurapika sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota dengan tampang manisnya itu.. (Kurapika : Aku Manis?) Tiba-tiba,ia digoda oleh seorang laki-laki alias preman jalanan.  
Preman : Cewek...godain kita,dong!  
Kurapika: _Ni org ngira gue cewek?_ *Diem*  
Preman : Jangan taku,neng geulis...Ih...neng manis amat.  
Kurapika : *Balik badan mau pigi*  
Preman : *Megang tangan Kurapika* Weiiiits...Neng Geulis mau kemana nih?  
Kurapika : Apaan sih?Lepas gk?  
Preman : GAlak amat jadi cewek.  
Kurapika : Eh...gue cowok tau.  
Preman : Cowok kok manis amat.  
Kurapika : Iiih...Ngeyel cium baru tau rasa!  
Preman : Cium aja...  
Kurapika : *Plaakkk!*  
Preman : Atit au...  
Kurapika : Biarin,lepasin gk?Aku nih cowok tau...  
Preman : Cius?Miapah?Enelan?Cumpah?  
Kurapika : Cius. Miayam. .  
Preman : Buktiin!  
Kurapika : *Buka baju*  
Preman : Kyaaaa!  
Kurapika: Lho?Kok teriak?Malah kayak cewek lagi teriaknya.  
Preman : MAaf neng,abng baru pertama kali liat cewek buka baju...  
Kurapika : Eh..wakk ujang!Aku ni cowok semprol!Tak santet mau?  
Preman : *Liat dada kurapika yg super rata* KAmu cowok tulen?  
Kurapika : Yaiyalah...  
Preman : Jadian yuk...  
Kurapika : *kaget* HA?  
Preman : AKu sebenarnya cewek lho...  
Kurapika : Whaat?  
Preman : *Blush*  
Kurapika : *Lemes*

Tiba2 dtng Killua,Gon,dan Leorio menyaksikan kurapika yg gk pake baju meskipun pake celana,trus tngnnya di pegang ama preman.

Leorio : Astaga Kurapika?KAmu mau Perkosa preman itu?  
Kurapika : Enk Aj!Aku tau yg mau diperkosa.  
Killua : *Tutup mata Gon* Ingat ya pemirsa,tak baik untukl anak di bawah umur!  
Preman : Iya mas,aku mau diperkosa ama cowok ini,sekarang aku mau mnta kawin ama dia.  
Kurapika : Whaaat?KAwin?Eh...KAwin aja ama pecut ancol...Ngapai sama gue cobak?  
Preman : *Narik Kurapika* Pokok nya kamu harus tanggung jawab,ayo kita ke KUA  
Kurapika : Leorio...heeeeeeelp...  
Leorio : Maaf Kurapika,kau telah menduakan cintaku...  
Kurapika : Egh...wakk uden.!sarap!semprol!Sejak kapan Aku jadi pacarmu?  
Leorio : Sejak Badai halilintar petir cetaaaaar membahana.. *Gaya alay syahrini*  
Kurapika : Alay lu...bantu gue napa?  
Leorio : Kurapika ku sayang,maafkan lah aku...bila aku tak memperdulikanmu,tapi ternyata,kau menduakan cintakuuu... *Nyanyi lagu nada superman*  
Kurapika : Eh...nyanyi lagi lo...Bantuin semproll... *Masih di tarik*  
Killua : Gon,beli baju baru buat pernikahan kurapika yuk...  
Gon : Yukk...  
Kurapika : Eh...Killua,Gon..Siapa yg mau kawen?HEe?Heeeelp...  
Preman : Diem lu...Pokoknya kita kawin sekarang...  
Kurapika : NOO!

Tiba2,dtng lah superman menghabisi preman itu...dan dia adalah... Kuroro?

Kurapika : EH...lu ngapai di sini,ha?  
Kuroro : Kurapika,teganya kau menduakan ku?  
Kurapika : *Nepok jidat* *Lemes*Udah ah..capek...  
Leorio : Eh...kurapika tu mantan ku tauk!  
Kurapika : Woyy...aku tu cowok tulen...  
Leorio & Kuroro : Kamu cowok?  
Kurapika : *Death glare*  
Killua & Gon : *Baru beli baju baru* EH...kok masih d sini?Kurapika gk jadi kawin?  
Kurapika : Kagak lah..  
Gon : Yaaah...sia2 dong kita beli baju *Muka kecewa* *Natap Kurapika dengan puppy eyes*  
Kurapika : *Gk tega* Yaudah deh.,..aku jadi kawin...  
Gon & Killua : Horeeee...  
Leorio : SAma aku aja ya..  
Kuroro : Sama aku aja...  
Kurapika *Nunjuk kuroro dan leorio bergantian * Cap cip cup kembang kuncup,pilih mana yg mau di cup.. *Nunjuk Leorio*  
Leorio : Horeee...Yuk kita ke KUA sekarang...  
Kurapika :Yuk...  
Kuroro : *Nangis darah* NO!My lophe lophe... :*  
Kurapika,Leorio : *Cuek*  
Gon & Killua : *Seneng*

* * *

**Begitulah akhir cerita gaje ini,mohon maaf bila garing. (_ _)  
Review Please!Onegai! *Puppy eyes***


End file.
